1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to baggage tags, in particular, tags which provide a means of ensuring that correct items are packed.
2. Prior Art
Many different forms of baggage exist. Some are intended for general purposes and others have been designed specifically to carry clothing, vocational or sporting equipment, personal items, books, papers, or nutritional items. The term “bag” or “baggage” refers generically to all manners of luggage, suitcases, briefcases, garment bags, sporting bags, general purpose totes, school book bags and backpacks, diaper bags, camera bags, and the like.
Previously, baggage tags which attached to the handle of a piece of baggage provided a means of displaying indicia of the identification of the owner or user of the bag, the routing of the bag, or the destination of the bag. Without a means of reminding the user of the bag exactly what contents should be packed, however, the user could arrive at their destination lacking essential clothing, equipment, or supplies.
The baggage tag in U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,947 to Francis, Apr. 24, 2001, provided a means for ownership identification and routing destination. The baggage tag in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,211 to McKillip, Sep. 8, 1992, provided a means for identification and claiming of bags at their destination. The baggage tag in U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,987 to Fenton, Jan. 6, 2004, provides a means of distinguishing bags of similar appearance.
However, none of the prior-art tags provides a means of reminding the user of a bag what specific items should be packed within it. If a person forgets to pack a certain medicine in their luggage, their health or treatment could be jeopardized or their travel schedule unduly inconvenienced. If a child forgets to include a certain book or homework assignment in their school back pack, their grades or self-image could be adversely affected. If an athlete forgets to pack a certain piece of uniform or equipment in their sports bag, they may not be able to compete effectively, or even compete at all.